墨蓮娜•布魯特
墨蓮娜•布魯特 (日語：モレナ＝プルード, 英語) 是卡丁黑幫愛依•依家族的首領（組長）她是 拿士比•回可羅的私生女。Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 378 外貌 Morena is a tall, slender woman with a heart-shaped face. She has long, fair hair, with longer locks descend past the small of her back, whereas the shortest ones curl upwards after reaching her collarbone. Her left ear bears multiple piercings. Her most prominent trait are two parallel scars that run from her forehead to the left corner of her mouth, slashing across her left eye. In her first appearance, she wore a tight, long-sleeved dark dress that left her shoulders bare, black boots, and a crown of thorns. 個性 As a result of being scarred and cast out, Morena developed a profoundly destructive behavior. She takes no interest in the succession contest, the world at large, or even her own life. Her only goal is to destroy a world she perceives as unjust and utterly disgusting, which she wishes to accomplish through indiscriminate carnage. Nonetheless, she is thankful for her scar, as she believes that without it, she would not have found her balance and will to live. She also expressed gratitude for her devoted followers, to whom she ordered to kill each other until 22 remained. She is always seen with a faint smile on her face and appears to make a lot of pauses while speaking. 背景 Morena was born to King Nasubi and his mistress. Due to not being an official child of his, she received two scars on her face as soon as she was born and she was allowed to live under the condition that she never appear in public or concern herself with politics. At some point after joining the Heil-Ly family, Morena, at the time a junior member, staged a coup and became the new Boss. She then had her underlings kill each other until only 22 remained. 劇情 王位繼承戰篇 Morena boards the Black Whale with at least 22 members of the Heil-Ly Family, whom she thanks for their devotion and kisses to activate her ability Contagion. She establishes that killing a normal person will award 1 level, a Nen user 10, and a prince 50. Then, she lets her underlings loose on the ship. 能力 As the Boss of the Heil-Ly Family, Morena commands one of the three most powerful forces of the Kakin underground and has authority over a number of underlings. She is in control of Tier 3 of the Black Whale. 念 Morena is a Nen user. She is skilled enough to have developed a Nen ability. Quotes * (To her underlings) "First, allow me to thank you... very much. I'm deeply grateful to those of you who chose to follow me when I used the ceremony to take over the family name... as a junior member... to utter my command to kill. However, I don't care very much about anything in the world, including myself." * (To her underlings) "Let us destroy it all... just because. With the 23 of us assembled here." * (To her underlings) "Civilians are worth one level. Those with abilities are worth ten. Kill a prince and your level will increase by fifty. Then... I wish you luck." * "They selfishly procreate. Fear the progeny. Doubt and dread. Then scar them for life and forgive them. Hah. Makes me laugh." Trivia * In four panels of Chapter 378, Morena's scar is missing. * Morena could be an anagram to ''Monera'', a kingdom that contains unicellular organisms like bacterias, is the second highest taxonomic rank in biological classification; in a possible thematic link with her Nen ability. * The term "''morena''" is commonly used in Brazil and other Latin American countries to designated a woman with mixed-race origins (manly Afro-European). It can be used as a euphemism for "black woman" too. This name could have been picked as a reference for the mixed origins of the character. Intertextuality and References * A crown of thorns was reported to have been worn by Jesus Christ during the Passion, in a mockery of his claim of authority as "King of the Jews". This could allude to Morena being an illegitimate child of the Kakin king. * Morena's Nen ability seems to have been informed by terminology and tropes of zombie stories: it is referred to as an "infection", there is a patient zero, and it spreads through contact with her saliva. 出處 en:Morena Prudo